


All of Me

by allthehearteyes, caitlesshea



Series: Nothing but Fluff [8]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Forgiveness, Heist, Love, M/M, Music, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran wants Adrian, bad.





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my...so caitlesshea and I have really committed to this fluff filled future. LOL. Don't let her fool you, she was with me every step of the way in creating this bit of shenanigans. 💚💚
> 
> ❤️ We hope you like it. ❤️
> 
> ~~find us on Tumblr (same user names)~~

_Holy shit!_ Deran is keyed the fuck up from the recent heist. His heart is racing and his blood is pumping. It’s the familiar thrum of adrenaline that comes from pulling a job. He loves the feeling, actually. That rush, nothing can beat it. Though this time his senses seem especially heightened. The job they just pulled is nothing particularly complicated or unique, except it’s the first time...with Adrian.

Deran’s a little amazed he’s here with him, them, as they divvy up the take. Adrian did great. He never hesitated or faltered. His driving skills impressive, possibly even better than Deran’s, not that Deran would ever admit that out loud. Adrian had been focused, but also at ease. When they’d gotten in the car, the split second they made eye contact before Adrian peeled out of the parking lot, Deran’s cock had shot hard. It was unexpected, but...kind of great too. Seeing Adrian’s smile, hearing his laugh, and watching him seamlessly step into his role like a pro (like he’d been doing it all his life) turned Deran on like crazy. He’d watched Adrian expertly drive and shift the car, handling the vehicle the way he handled a board. Confident, sure, strong, perfect. It took all of Deran’s will power to let Adrian drive them to the meetup spot, and not demand they pull over and fuck right there on the side of the road.

Deran thinks about what’s brought them to this moment. Once all the legal bullshit had been handled, Adrian avoiding prison ( _thank fuck_ ), they’d talked about options. Deran and Adrian decided together that some kind of retribution had to happen. It was clear someone from the drug ring had tipped off the cops. It didn’t take any convincing from Deran for Adrian to agree to let the Cody boys retaliate. Adrian’s only stipulation, that he be apart of the action. They targeted one of the warehouses where a bunch of the dope was cut and stored. They’d worked out the logistics, Adrian’s keen intellect a help to their planning process. The whole thing came off without a hitch, and now they were bearing the fruits of their labor.

Deran’s barely paying attention to J as he’s counting and sorting the money. He’s only watching Adrian. The way he’s sipping his beer, laughing with Craig, and completely relaxed in the situation. It’s really fucking hot. _Fuck, I want to get my hands on him._

Pope is off to the side, mostly scowling, but cracking an occasional, tense half-smile. Whatever. Deran could really care less about any of his family right now. All he can think about is his mouth around Adrian’s rock hard cock, the delicious taste of his skin against Deran’s tongue. His smell, the slight pumping of his hips as Deran expertly swallows him down. _Oh fuck!_

Deran grabs Adrian’s hand and announces, “Ok. We’re out.” He’s practically pulling Adrian toward the car.

“What about your cut? The both of you?” J hollers back.

“Give it to Pope. We’ll get it later,” Deran barks as he manhandles Adrian toward the vehicle. _Why did we park so far away?!_

“What is your problem, D?” Adrian asks, sounding irritated, and pulling up short. He jerks his hand out of Deran’s grasp, as he scowls a little, looking confused.

Deran just stares back at him, breath choppy, sweat sheening his brow. Adrian seems to take it all in, as his eyes widen with understanding. He gives a curt nod, and chucks Deran the keys. _Good man._

They’re silent as Deran drives. He has no idea how fast he’s going and he prays no cops pull him over. He’s exceptionally grateful that Adrian has caught on, because Deran’s not sure he can do much more than clench the steering wheel and get them the fuck back to the bar.

Deran’s entire body is practically vibrating by the time they get to The Drop. He fumbles with the keys to the point that Adrian has to take them and unlock the door. He holds the door open as Deran walks through. As soon as Adrian crosses the threshold Deran grabs his face and smashes their mouths together. _Finally! Fuck!_

They’re going at each other like they used to when they’d been separated for long periods of time. Whether grounded by asshole parents, locked up in juvie or across the world while on tour, their reunions were always fast, hard, almost violent. Though they haven’t been separated from one another in months, they're both panting, nearly desperate, with pent up wanting. Their teeth clicking together, nibbling, biting, devouring one another.

They’re tearing off one another’s tank tops, stumbling a bit, as Deran backs Adrian up against the bar. All of a sudden music starts blaring through the speakers. They immediately stop, pull apart a little, and look at one another. _What the hell? Since U Been Gone?_ Deran is sort of frowning in confusion as Adrian’s face begins to tinge pink.

Adrian pats himself down, pulls out his phone and flicks at the screen until the music goes off. Deran is silently waiting and watching Adrian.

Head still down, awkwardly tapping his fingers along the side of his phone, Adrian, chuckles, “Uh, I guess I forgot to disconnect from the Bluetooth earlier.” He gives a weird laugh, “Fucking shuffle setting. Fucking mood killer, huh?” He glances up at Deran.

Brows raised, Deran has a smirk on his face, “Kelly Clarkson, huh?”

Adrian nibbles on his lower lip, “Uh...yeah. Um…”

Deran reaches forward and takes the phone out of Adrian’s hand. Deran looks at the screen and snorts, “You made a playlist called...NTHB? What’s that mean?”

Adrian looks pretty uncomfortable, as he grabs his phone back, “Uh, nothing. It’s just some stupid thing from a long time ago.”

In a light tone, Deran says, “Come on. Tell me.”

Adrian mumbles something incoherent.

Deran chuckles, “Ya wanna speak up so I can hear you?”

Adrian rubs the back of his neck, voice barely audible, “Never Take Him Back.”

Deran’s smile-smirk fades, “That because of me?”

Adrian wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, “Uh...yeah...I guess…”

Face somber, Deran quietly asks, “You _guess_?”

Adrian bites at his lip again, takes a breathe, and explains, “Yeah. Ok? When all that shit happened from before it was hard for me. Think it was easy ignoring your voicemails and texts? You were, are, my best friend, and I just wanted us back the way we were before. No, not that. I wanted more, but I knew that it wouldn’t work with us until...until you were better, ok? I just...I just had to remind myself, a lot, that it was better for us to be apart, even though I thought about you all the time.”

The inside of Deran’s nose starts to burn as he blinks furiously. The familiar sting of his eyes welling quickly rises to the surface. _He...he had to remind himself to stay away from me. I really..._ really _almost lost him._ He’s embarrassed, horrified maybe, that his behavior was so awful and so hurtful. That the one person he actually cares about had to actively remind himself to stay away. _Like I’m fucking poison._

Adrian’s face is fairly blurry, as Deran croaks, “I’m...I’m sorry. So sorry. I should never have—.”

Adrian cuts him off as he crushes their mouths together. Pressing into Deran’s space, holding him tight.

Adrian whispers against Deran’s lips, “No more sorries, ok?”

When Deran tries to protest, Adrian begins kissing along his jaw, across the bridge of his nose, ghosting his lips over each eyelid. Deran breathes in the scent of salt and sand, as he tries to calm himself. _My heart. My Adrian._

Adrian kisses the path of his tears, the top of his forehead, and across his cheekbones. It’s as though Adrian is trying to soothe Deran’s shame. Between each kiss Adrian gently murmurs words of praise and adoration, assuring Deran they’re “ok...better than...perfect.” With each touch of Adrian’s lips Deran’s muscles slowly start to relax, his body starting to sag. Adrian’s strong arms keep them grounded, rooted in place. _He’s everything to me._

Deran places his hands on either side of Adrian’s face, blue holding watery blue, he clears his throat and says, “I love you. Always have...never hurt you again.”

Adrian’s mouth spreads into a lopsided grin, “I love you, D. We’re good, ok? Really.”

Deran takes a deep breath, never breaking eye contact, and nods. _I’m one lucky bastard._

All of a sudden Adrian digs his fingers into Deran’s hips, in a tickling motion. Deran can’t stop himself from laughing. He tries to retaliate, but Adrian twists out of his grasp. Adrian steps back, eyes wide, smile bright, as he challenges, “Come and get me, D. If you can.”

Deran lunges, as Adrian takes off toward the back room. Deran tackles him onto the couch. Both of them laughing, as he kisses the breath out of Adrian. Fairly quickly, their passion from earlier returns and redoubles. They tear at their clothes until they are finally skin-to-skin. Hearts racing, breaths labored. Bodies sweaty and hard, they move fast and firm against one another. The sounds of their damp flesh, wet mouths, and constant groaning echo off the rafters.

Long after they’ve burned off the edge of their lust, they are snuggled up close. Facing one another, legs twined, they’ve got their phones out. They’re playing songs for one another from their past. Some one hit wonders, some random ass pop songs from when they were teens, some classic songs they both love to rock out to. It’s fun and playful, and just a part of who they are together.

A different kind of song begins to play. It’s a piano intro, soft, melodic. Deran looks up from his phone, Adrian gazing back at him.

Deran chuckles, “Uh, _what_?”

Adrian gives a small smile and says, “Shut up. This one reminds me of you, of us.”

Deran rolls his eyes, but remains quiet as he listens to the song. The lyrics are...incredible, meaningful...humbling. _How can he see me like this?_ He flicks his eyes across the exceptional beauty of Adrian’s freckled face. Those deep, blue eyes, that warm, inviting smile. Deran’s lost for him.

The words of the song wash over him, cresting like a perfectly formed wave. He’s in awe. Swept away that Adrian could feel this way about him. _Adrian is like the ocean. Knows me. Accepts me. Home to me._

He reaches to run his fingers through Adrian’s hair, and in return, Adrian strokes Deran’s beard. They kiss and nuzzle, as they finish listening to John Legend’s _All of Me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
